


Him

by assren



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, mentioned beast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assren/pseuds/assren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia has to deal with her feelings for Theo during an unfortunate situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoMH3 (LilShitWayne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilShitWayne/gifts).



There was Malia, kissing _him_. The man who made her friend crazy, the man who killed her boyfriend, the man who saved them all. She liked him and she hated herself for it.

She wanted to stab him, but she also wanted to kiss him more. Fuck, how could she even feel like this for the man who killed Stiles? But he also had killed the Beast and it.

But how could they know? How in the fucking hell would they know that the Beast would have bitten Stiles? How in the fucking hell would they be prepared to fight not only the most powerful werewolf but also their turned friend?

How would them have known that what was left of Void inside Stiles would get mixed with whatever fucking shit the bite did to him and that he would become _that thing_?

But she did know that Scott wouldn't be able to kill it, she did know that she had to join Theo to free Stiles. She did know that that's what he wanted.

Malia Tate was a survivor, she did what she had to do.

She wasn't sorry for freeing him of that demonic being, she was sorry for being so ok with it.

He was her boyfriend, wasn't she supposed to feel guilty? Why did she feel attracted to the person who made him get bitten in the first place?

Malia was standing next to her boyfriend's corpse, kissing the man who killed him and enjoying it.

She hated herself for it, but she liked him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly despise Theo, which you might know if you read my other fic involving him. But Jo loves Maleo so Christmas gift, I even didn't kill him, this time.


End file.
